


В ожидании пожара

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Aimée & Jaguar - Erica Fischer
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фелице и Лилли некуда бежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании пожара

Все было просто, предельно просто: больше ей вправду некуда бежать. Перелески лишь из окна поезда казались приютом. Она чувствовала теперь: тысячи глаз начинали следить неотступно, стоило ей выйти на любой остановке. К шагам по тротуару надо было всякий раз привыкать и не сутулить спину, не гнуть плечи, идти, как все вокруг ходят. Что с того, что волосы темные, у немцев тоже бывают темные волосы, а у итальянцев вообще черные... И нос не горбатый, а римский.  
Лилли говорила, просыпаясь по ночам:  
\- У тебя ведь могут быть итальянские предки, правда?  
\- Могут, конечно. Я и по-итальянски умею говорить, mia signorina adorabile.  
\- Ну, например, твоя прабабушка...  
\- ...была венецианской графиней, да? И сдавала в аренду свой родовой палаццо.  
Постепенно эти разговоры из игры превращались в привычку, в осознанные попытки отыскать хоть какую-нибудь лазейку. Им уже недоставало фальшивых документов, выданных арийке Шрадер, им требовалось подкрепление словесное. Любая мало-мальски убедительная ложь могла внезапно стать спасением, потому что никто не сказал бы им точно, откуда подступит смерть.   
\- Я спрячу тебя, если они придут.  
\- В шкафу или под кроватью? - деловито спрашивала Фелице.  
У Лилли от смеха дрожал подбородок, маленький нос краснел, как у пьяницы. Под одеялом они возились тихонько, чтоб не замерзнуть насмерть в нетопленой комнате. Пока еще постель была лучшим на свете убежищем, укромным и неуязвимым, жаль только, нельзя было до скончания века спрятаться в ней от огромного, дурацкого, страшного мира. Днем каждый звонок в дверь больно отдавался в висках, вечером шаги на лестнице гремели по-военному гулко. И лишь тепло спасало, как в детстве, согретая дыханьем нора хранила, словно магический круг. В темноте исчезали веснушки Лилли, и Фелице тренировала память, отыскивая их на плечах, на горячей спине.   
\- Одна, две, три...  
\- Перестань, мне щекотно! Перестань, или я захохочу на весь дом.  
\- Не сбивай. Пятнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать...  
\- Куда ты лезешь, тут нет веснушек!  
\- А вдруг они появились за ночь? Уже март, давно пора.  
Небо поднималось все дальше с каждым днем, на недосягаемую высоту возносилось. Когда в сумерках они выходили из дома, Фелице всегда задирала голову и тыкала пальцем в крупные, такие холодные, такие похожие звезды.   
\- Смотри, - показывала она, - это Большая Медведица, а это Малая.  
\- Это? - неуверенно переспрашивала Лилли, щурясь близоруко.  
Для нее созвездия неразличимы были: мелких звезд она не видела, а яркие мигали бессмысленно и беспорядочно, рассыпавшись, как попало. Но на затемненной улице можно было стоять, обнявшись тесно, в невидимок обратиться, и Лилли опускала глаза вниз, прочь от неба. Длинноногая Фелице в жесткой куртке пахла табаком, но этот мужской запах мешался с тающим ароматом одеколона, что по капельке выцеживали из флакона, с ромашковой эссенцией, с лаком для ногтей. Плечи ее под темной тканью казались широкими, а на самом деле были хрупки и слабы, круглыми родинками усеяны, и Лилли по ночам сравнивала их со своими веснушками: как причудливо повторялись маленькие пятнышки - то светлее, то темнее - на ее коже и на коже Фелице, на тех же местах, словно отражая друг друга. На углу еле-еле горел фиолетовый фонарь, и никто никогда не останавливался под ним: лица мертвели в его сиянии. Шаг ступив из освещенного круга, попадали обратно в ночь - и в ней было легче, в ней чужие точно проходили мимо. Пальцы скользили по маленькой груди, Лилли зажмуривалась стыдливо, раскрывая губы.  
\- Поцеловать? - дразнила Фелице. - Или не поцеловать?  
\- Целуют только хороших девочек, а вот такой гадкой девчонке, как ты, ничего не достанется.  
\- А гадкие девчонки не ждут, пока хорошие девочки согласятся.  
\- Вот бы и мне такого дружка, - говорила старуха колбасница, выглядывая из своего окна, как из пряничного домика.   
Каждый раз она повторяла одно и то же, подстерегая их поцелуи. В конце концов это ритуалом становилось - целоваться под ее взглядом, под ее голубиное воркованье. И не разобрать было, принимает ли она, подслеповатая, Фелице за мужчину - или лучше всех, зорче всех молодых видит, кто целует Лилли Вуст так жарко. Завитые волосы щекотали щеку Лилли, обветренные губы требовательно и жалобно прижимались к ее губам, не смея вслух высказать мольбу - спаси меня, не отпускай в темноту и гибель. Маленькими нежностями обменивались они, не разделяя и не различая - кто слабый, а кто сильный, кто утешать должен, а кто - принимать утешения. Только в такие минуты Лилли бормотала, как старшая, как истинная защитница: "Девочка моя, моя девочка, все будет хорошо, все кончится хорошо, вот увидишь..."  
\- Вот увижу, если доживу, - отвечала Фелице. - Иногда мне кажется, что все это никогда не кончится.  
\- Все когда-нибудь кончится. Вот увидишь, как мы тогда будем счастливы...  
Старуха захлопывала ставни. По обочинам тоненько-тоненько пробивалась трава, мостовую дробя, из проваленных разбомбленных стен зияла первозданная чернота. И между ними не было спасения, под встающим солнцем крысы шныряли в развалинах. Фелице не вслушивалась в лепет - о том, что будет, двадцатидвухлетнее легкомыслие не уводило ее так далеко. Изо дня в день повторяла она мысленно одно и то же: если сейчас из мрака выступят и скажут - "Вы арестованы" - она выпустит руки Лилли, как будто они никогда и знакомы не были.   
\- А если меня все-таки схватят и увезут далеко-далеко, что ты тогда будешь делать?  
\- Я буду искать тебя.  
\- Сумасшедшая, я же серьезно спрашиваю.   
\- А я отвечаю серьезно, - обижалась Лилли, - почему же ты мне не веришь?  
\- Пойми, дурочка, если что-то случится... тебе тогда лучше не высовываться. Нет, послушай. Ну хорошо, а если и тебя арестуют, что тогда будет с детьми? Ты об этом подумала?  
\- Дети не пропадут.  
Дальше слова не шли, ни одной мысли не оставалось, чтобы как-то уговорить, разубедить Лилли. Можно было положиться разве что на ее разум... нет, не разум - на житейскую хватку, на инстинкты, любовью не затуманенные. Фелице ее лицо брала в ладони, носом касалась носа.  
\- Кто-то из нас обязательно должен выжить, ясно тебе? Иначе, черт побери, никакого смысла нету, и я тебе запрещаю умирать. Я вообще хочу, чтоб ты жила сто двадцать лет, и ни годом меньше.  
"Zay gesunt, zay gliklekh" - вырывалось откуда-то из тьмы, из глубоко схороненного в сознании, никогда не выученное, никогда не слыханное, пронесенное в столетиях не ею, Фелице, а предками ее, совсем не итальянцами, конечно. "Nit gedayge, mayn kind". Фелице шептала это, к маленькому белому уху приближая губы, боясь хотя бы звук пролить.   
\- Повтори, - шепотом просила Лилли. - Повтори, я хочу запомнить.  
\- Ikh vel dikh umetum gefinen... Ikh vel mit dir alts zayn.  
\- Я везде тебя найду, - как завороженная, повторяла Лилли. - Я всегда буду с тобою.  
Старуха колбасница за черными ставнями допевала их песенку.


End file.
